


螃蟹的短篇合集   不定期更新

by Calendula07



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calendula07/pseuds/Calendula07
Summary: 有Lady Loki预警，不喜勿入





	1. Chapter 1

1.植树节  
3.12 国际植树节

阿萨镇是一个美丽的小镇，如果这份美丽公诸于世肯定会被评为世界十佳最美小镇的第一名。这里绿树环绕，山清水秀，鸟语花香，人灵地杰。

因为阿萨镇是一个传统的小镇，虽然镇上的人本不是这里的原生种族，是从遥远的北方迁徙过来的神族的后裔，但他们倾听大自然的声音，感受自然的气息，顺应万物发展的规律，为了回馈他们对自然万物的敬意，自然给了他们这样优美的环境。

而植树，就是阿萨人们最乐于，也最善于做的事。

3.12植树节  
今天的天气很好，太阳挂在天上，太阳光暖暖地照耀着大地，微风和煦地吹过，阿萨小学的孩子们正跟着老师一起去山上植树。队伍的末端走着一个黑色头发的小男孩，戴着一顶圆圆的渔夫帽，白皙细嫩的脸上是豆大的汗珠，显然他是一个不常锻炼的小朋友，走在队伍的最末端已经是他的极限了，他实在是走不动了，小豆丁一个人在荫凉处的大石头上坐着，小口小口地嘬着水，清凉的山风带走了身上的热气，两只小腿不自觉地就开始摆动。  
小豆丁并不担心老师会发现自己丢了或是安全问题，阿萨镇不为世人所知，他们并不知道这里有这样一个镇子。而这里的山也都不高，森林里的动物都与人亲近，不会伤人，大人们也安心让孩子们撒了野地往山上跑。

时间渐渐流逝，太阳升到正中，阳光从稀疏的树叶间洒下来，小豆丁闭上眼睛仰起头感受着这种舒适。但是忽然间感觉头上光线一暗，似乎有什么东西挡在了自己头上。小豆丁并不想那么快睁开眼睛，随即他感觉到自己脸上掠过一些软软的发丝，他闻到了熟悉的味道。

“Loki，你在这里干什么啊？”  
“你管我，走开，你挡住我晒太阳了。”

另外一只稍微大一点的豆丁很委屈地让开了一些，还悄悄嘀咕“你这样明明就不是晒太阳嘛……”，然后他就坐在相邻的那块大石头上安安静静地等着。

两个人在不知不觉中都躺在大石头上睡着了，是Loki先醒过来，他看了看自己的儿童手表，已经是下午3点了，他又看了看一旁的小背包，里面的小树苗还躺着，他又蹭到旁边那块大石头上看了看那个依然熟睡的人，又看了看他的小背包，果然，他没有和老师们一起，悄悄跑来找自己了。想到今天出来的任务是种树，如果没做好回家肯定会被爸爸说教，Loki推了推熟睡中的人，奶声奶气地说，“Thor快起来，我们把树种了赶紧回家吧！”

两只小豆丁用自己的小铲子一下一下地刨了坑把树苗放进去，又把土堆好，再用带的小水壶浇灌之后背上小背包一起手拉手地回家了。

20年后  
3.12植树节

“Thor·Odinson你是不是傻？不会种树就别乱教孩子，这个地方能种吗？”黑发男子带着一顶帽子站在荫凉处对着不远处的一名金发男子说，诸神在上，他是真的一点都不生气，他只是单纯地想刁难一下他。

金发男子也不生气，把小铲子交给了两个小孩，嘱咐他们慢慢挖坑，然后径直走向了黑发男子。  
他一下子抱住了他，黑发男子虽然嫌弃地说“那么脏，离我远点”，但双手却也抱住了金发男子。

“你不让我把树栽那里，那你想栽哪？”

没等黑发男子回话他又在黑发男子耳边低语  
“你是想栽在我手里，还是心里？”

阿萨镇是一个传统的小镇，镇上的阿萨人是一群传统的人。  
植树是阿萨人乐于，也善于做的事。  
这种传统从最开始就代代相传，今后也会一直传承下去。


	2. Chapter 2

4.一次炒菜  
Thor今天在复仇者大厦看到Wanda在做中国料理，貌似是炒菜，他来了兴趣，在旁边观摩了一下午

回到家

“Loki！Loki！今天晚上我们吃中国料理！！！我才学会的！！！”

Thor一回家就冲进了厨房，很有气势的把菜板菜刀锅食材拿了出来，然后

“嗷！！！！Loki！！！快来救我！！！！我切到手了！！！”  
“啊！！！！Loki！！！我眼睛要瞎了！！！！我刚刚弄了青椒没洗手！！！”  
“No！！！！Loki！！！这个油会爆炸！！！！”

到最后几乎是Loki帮Thor整理好了所有的食材，接下来就是炒的过程了。  
Thor去过中餐厅，看过那里的厨师炒菜的样子，他今天也看了Wanda炒菜的样子，他觉得自己也能行，直到他被锅里的油炸到手。

“Loki，疼”Thor转向旁边的Loki，睁着狗狗眼看着他  
“你把手遮住油就不会溅到你手上了”  
“可是穿衣服的话就会弄脏袖子”  
“那你今晚上就别吃饭”

Loki给了他一个大大的白眼然后转身离开了厨房，他真的没想通那个白痴哥哥又哪根筋没搭对了，居然还想自己做饭，他不把厨房拆了就谢天谢地了。

就在Thor把菜端出来后Loki觉得，原来他的哥哥除了肌肉还不是一无是处，盘子里的东西至少看起来像菜了。

Loki对使用筷子丝毫不觉得困难，他甚至还嘲笑过他哥哥那群中庭蝼蚁朋友们，当然他也不指望他的哥哥也会使用筷子。

Loki夹起了菜。  
Loki吃了下去。  
Loki吐了出来。

“诸神在上！Thor·Odinson，你是怎么让这些东西变得这么恶心的？”  
然后他看着Thor  
“你今天不把这盘东西吃完你别想吃晚餐了”

至少从此以后Thor再也没有下过厨。


	3. 记一个昼夜  pwp  lady loki预警

厚重的窗帘挡住了来自外面的光，衣服被随意丢落在地板上，黑色床幔下透出的白皙的手臂，肌肉遒劲的手臂搂住的躯体，枕头上铺撒开来并交缠在一起的金发和黑发，湿润的床单，地上用过的避孕套，水花喷撒了的浴室镜子，飘在浴缸里的包装袋，打开的空调，房间里的气息，这是一个普通的早晨，但遮掩不了昨晚的痕迹。

Thor在新Asgard落成后举办了一场宴会，宴请了自己的朋友和中庭的政府人员，席间他免不了和人们打交道，他还在头疼为什么Loki不来帮我的时候，他的弟弟，Loki，一个神站在阴影里，“哼，那些蝼蚁哪点好了”  
Thor感觉到了Loki的气息消失在会场，但是他并不担心Loki会离开他，毕竟他们现在只拥有彼此了。

Thor回到家的时候已经是很晚的时候了，冬天有些冷，但是强壮的雷神不会畏惧中庭的寒冷，一回家Thor就脱掉了外套，只剩一件单薄的衬衫，他坐在吧台旁边高脚椅上，解开了衬衫领口的扣子大大地喘了一口气，中庭的衣服几乎要勒死他了。突然他感觉自己的背上附上了一直手，不是Loki，至少Loki的手不会这么小，然后那只手渐渐地往上游走，攀附上了他的肩膀，然后搂住了他的脖子，那个人靠上了Thor的背部，是个女人，她的胸部紧紧地贴着Thor的背，女人的头蹭上了Thor肩膀，黑色的卷曲长发从Thor的脸侧垂下来，“先生，今晚上有空吗，嗯？”

“Loki别闹，快变回来。”Thor顺势拉住女子一下子抱住了她，让她坐到了自己腿上。  
变成女体的Loki比平时要矮了一些，褪去了平时的强硬，现在看起来她更柔弱娇小，但Thor绝不会认为她就是一个柔软的普通女子。  
“哼，看你今天晚上不是挺喜欢和那群蝼蚁聊天的吗，难道你喜欢的不是这样？”Loki在对Thor的质疑中变回了平时的样子。  
Thor又把他搂紧了一些，同时把脑袋埋进了Loki的肩窝，“你知道我只是应付他们的，毕竟他们同意我们阿萨人停留在这里。”

“Loki你刚刚是吃醋了吗？”  
“我没有。”  
“Loki”  
“嗯？”  
“我爱你”  
……

突如其来的告白让Loki噤了声，他觉得他哥哥变得越来越难对付了。究竟发生了什么让他变聪明了？难道说是自己在位期间写了太多剧本，太享受了？不，Thor还没有聪明到那种地步。  
就在Loki还沉浸在自己的思维的时候，Thor搂住Loki的手开始不安分地，带有色情意味地在黑发男子的身上游走。不得不说中庭的衣服确实很方便，穿起来方便，当然，脱起来也是。

他不再搂着Loki，而是从背后抱住他， “Thor……别……” Thor粗糙的手摸到了Loki的乳头，他手指在乳尖打转，不时还用力捏一下，另一只手向下解开了Loki的裤子，让裤子自然地敞开，他的手就隔着内裤一下一下地抚摸着Loki的阴茎，“别在这……去…去床上……”  
Thor一下子打横抱住Loki往卧室走去，他突然想到了什么，“Loki你能在变一次吗？”  
Loki当然知道他在想什么，“你果然还是想要一个妹妹对吧。”  
Thor讨好似的把头往Loki脸上蹭了蹭，“你知道我只爱你的。”  
“呵，禽兽，上了自己弟弟还想上妹妹。”虽然嘴上在骂着他但Loki还是默念了一个咒语把自己变成了Lady Loki。

“我们不是亲兄弟，你是收养的。”Thor很温柔的把自己的妹妹放在了大床上然后整个人压了下去，他的大手附上了妹妹挺拔的双乳，丰满的乳房在大手的肆意妄为下被揉捏成各种形状，Loki的呻吟也止不住地从嘴里溢出来，只不过这次的呻吟比平时更加软，更加媚。Thor的手往下滑去，这次摸到的不是Loki的阴茎而是她的阴蒂，只是稍微的轻轻地触碰Loki的身体猛地颤抖了一下，异样的快感从下面一直传到了头脑，“Thor……你…碰碰那里……啊……”  
Thor笑了笑，很有规律地搓揉这阴蒂，“啊……啊……我…啊~~~~” Loki仅在Thor的挑逗下就有了第一次高潮，身体在高潮中无意识地颤抖着，Loki感觉自己下体有大量的液体流了出来，他甚至感觉身下的床单已经有些湿了。

Thor的手离开了妹妹的绵乳，他把Loki的脚掰开成M型，看见妹妹的私密处那个湿润的小洞像在呼吸一样一开一合的，他突然把头蹭上去，用舌头舔了一下那个洞口，Loki的身体僵了一下然后又迅速放松下来。Loki感觉到了Thor在干什么，他用双手遮住眼睛，“Thor……别舔……啊……不……” Thor的舌头伸进了那个小洞，舌尖在温热的甬道里面肆意妄为，引得Loki身体一阵一阵地颤抖，还有就是Loki止不住地甜腻的呻吟。Loki觉得这样真的太疯狂了，但是Thor的舔舐让他觉得真的很舒服，他忍不住挺着腰把下体往前送，他一往下看甚至还能看到自己腿间Thor毛茸茸的脑袋。

Thor拿开了头，他知道自己的尺寸对于女人来说也是特别大的，他不想让自己妹妹的初夜那么痛苦，手指轻轻地探入了那里，他循着记忆中Loki的敏感点在里面探索，在触碰到一处凸起时Loki的呻吟变了调，Thor便很用心地每次都去照顾那里，慢慢地第二根手指，第三根手指也加入了里面。Thor觉得差不多已经好了，手指抽离的时候甚至还发出了“啵”的声音，他慢慢的解开了自己的裤子，脱下了自己的内裤，让自己已经硬得发疼的阴茎弹了出来。  
Loki用手遮住自己的脸，但他感觉得到Thor在干什么，手指在身体内的感觉因为是女体而变得更加刺激，她差点在Thor的按摩下又高潮了一次，但是手指的突然抽离让她下体变的空虚，她透过指缝看到了Thor的动作，Thor的动作太慢了，她现在觉得下面很痒，不仅是下面痒，她的心里面也很痒，她就觉得现在身体里面有一把火快要烧光了她所有的思维，她真的快要忍不住了，“Thor……你快……快点啊……”  
Thor拿住自己的阴茎抵在穴口，他没有急着进去，先把龟头润湿，在穴口处浅浅地进出，然后慢慢地把龟头送入里面，在感觉Loki的身体适应之后又慢慢地往里面送，在压过敏感点的时候他还用心地用龟头来回蹭了蹭，慢慢地，慢慢地，终于在囊袋碰到Loki的屁股时结束了这漫长的进入。很快地Loki就适应了，她甚至开始催促起Thor，“你动一动啊……”  
Thor开始了九浅一深地插抽，还各种不同角度地去照顾Loki的敏感点，Loki在这样特殊的照顾下又高潮了一次，Thor感觉到她高潮时突然夹紧的甬道他深深地吸了一口气免得立刻被夹得缴械，高潮过去后Thor突然很重地冲进里面，缓缓地退出来又插进去，Loki在这样深重的攻势下拖着慵懒的声音叫着“我不要……啊……不要了……”  
“怎么，你自己爽到了就不管我了？”说完Thor就把她的两条腿架到自己的肩膀上开始全力的冲刺。  
“啊……啊……不……太深……太深了……啊……”在几百下插抽后Thor在Loki高潮夹紧的阴道中射了出来，滚烫的精液冲击着内壁，Loki双眼失神地盯着天花板，过强的刺激让他无力再维持法术，变回了男身。

Thor放下了Loki的腿，他身体往前想面对着面把Loki抱起来去浴室清洗，但是Loki动作更快，他环上了Thor的脖子，咬着他的耳垂然后低吟，“怎么样，要了自己妹妹的第一次很爽吧？”  
Thor听到这话他吻上了Loki还准备说什么的唇，蔚蓝的眼睛直视着Loki那双灰绿色的眸子，然后他松开Loki的嘴巴，低沉的嗓音在他耳边响起，“我只是想完完全全地了解你，我要让你知道，我只爱你，我只想上你，他们再好也不是你。”  
这样的比单纯的“我爱你”还要剖白的表白让Loki的舌头僵住了，他不知道该说些什么，他把自己的脸埋在Thor的肩窝，如果再这样看着Thor深情的眼睛他怕自己也会对着Thor说我爱你。  
Thor又低下头跟自己的弟弟咬耳朵，“你还能做的吧……”  
Loki刚刚想拒绝结果被Thor突然翻过来，跪在床上，双手被Thor逮住压在背后，Thor的阴茎在自己的屁股上慢慢地摩擦，他另一只手又伸向前去撸动自己的阴茎。  
Loki感觉到Thor的阴茎抵在了自己的穴口，巨大的阳物上还有刚刚的体液，很轻松地破开肠肉的包围一下子突入到了身体的最深处，两人都满意地叹了一口气，在短暂的停留后，Thor一直手压住Loki的双手，另一只手把住Loki纤瘦的腰，开始大开大合地操干Thor仿佛是听不到Loki的求饶声一样，插抽的速度越来越快，最后Loki在前端没有抚慰的情况下射了出来，Thor在这时退出了Loki的身体。他把Loki面对面地抱起来，让Loki的阴茎紧贴着自己的腹肌，让他的脚环着自己的腰部，就着这个姿势Thor又一次插入了Loki，在重力的作用下阴茎在体内达到了最深处，Thor托住Loki开始又一轮的深入交流。Loki又射了，白色的液体沾染了Thor的胸膛，Loki觉得自己的喉咙都要哑了，“Thor……不……真的……不要了……”  
“不，弟弟，你可以的……你看，你不是还硬着吗……”  
Thor抱着Loki走到了浴室，保持着插入的姿势，走动时的摩擦让Loki的呻吟变了调，他现在很累，但是真的很舒服。

Thor打开了浴室的淋浴，他把Loki放下来，已经被操软了的腿刚刚一挨地就软了一下，Thor一下子拉住他，轻柔地把他抵在了浴室的墙上。浴室的墙是瓷砖的，火热的身体一下子碰到冰凉的瓷砖Loki忍不住打了一个哆嗦，他想挣脱Thor的控制但是他发现Thor并没有放过他的想法。好吧，自从上次在飞船上两个人滚到一起后，Thor就一直忙于新Asgard的建设问题，根本没有时间碰自己，想到Thor这么辛苦Loki也放松了力道不那么抵抗。感受到了爱人的服软Thor一下子就插了进去，“啊……Thor操……啊……”  
热水淋在两个人身上，Loki前面的乳珠在冰凉的瓷砖上摩擦，身后又是Thor大力的插抽，在这样的刺激下Loki又一次高潮了，前端的挺立可怜兮兮地吐着稀薄的液体，他已经快要什么都射不出了，Thor却还精力充沛地在身后耕耘。

Loki已经记不到自己是什么时候昏过去的了。

冬天的早晨有一丝的冷，Loki感觉到了，他向旁边Thor的怀里蹭了蹭，Thor睡着了，但依然伸手拉了一下被子，然后把Loki抱住，两人找到了一个舒服的姿势又睡了过去。

 

Calendula


	4. Dream it Possible

猛地睁开眼，他发现这里是中庭的某个房间，而他正靠在墙上  
他大口大口地喘气  
这里没有战争，没有死伤，没有废墟  
一切都还是那个和平的中庭  
他的内心几乎是在狂喜，如果一切都回到从前那么是否说明  
他有机会改变一切呢？

“Thor，你怎么样了！好点了没有！”一个女声传来，随之而来的是Jane。  
Thor从她的衣着看出来这是他被放逐到中庭的时间线。  
“发生什么事了。”  
“你被那个你弟弟派下来的铁怪物拍到墙上拍晕了，你的朋友们正在帮你抵挡。”  
Thor没有等她说完话就冲了出去，他知道该怎样唤回自己的雷神之力。  
他带着自己的锤子一下子回到了Asgard

他回到Odin的沉睡处，Loki正好把Laufey处死。  
“Brother！”他朝着那个人大吼  
“哈，你回来了。”然后法师一下子闪了出去  
Thor没有顾得上和Frigga交代什么就朝着彩虹桥飞去

“Loki！你不能这样做！”  
“我不能怎样？啊？我正在帮你把那群蓝色的怪物消灭殆尽，这样你就再也看不见他们了。”  
“不，你不能这样做。”  
“告诉我，你到地球上去发生了什么，是什么让你变得如此软弱，是那个女人吗？”  
“不，不是他，Loki，算我求你了，别这样。”Thor露出了后来他时常做的略带委屈的表情。  
“哈，有一天伟大的雷霆之神居然会这样求我，晚了，你做不了什么了。”  
“No！！Loki！”  
于是Thor又和Loki扭打成了一团，他又把Loki压在自己的锤子下面，一下一下地毁了彩虹桥。  
最后，Odin赶来了，Thor预感到什么，他朝着Odin大吼，“Father！No！”  
但还是没有赶上Odin对Loki的否定，Loki又松手了，再次掉入了无边无尽的宇宙。

Thor猛地醒来，大口大口地喘气，又一次，他又一次看着Loki掉入了宇宙  
“你怎么了？最近都不在状态啊。”旁边的女声把Thor拉回了现实。  
他转头，是Sif，他现在正在宴会上。  
“你最近怎么了，好不容易安定下来，好好享受一下宴会吧。”  
Thor定了定神，确定现在是在自己把Loki从中庭带回来之后。  
他大步离开了宴会，往底层的监狱走去。  
果然Loki在这里，他走到了Loki的牢房之前。  
“噢，伟大的雷霆之神居然有空来看我这个阶下囚，怎么，是宴会满足不了你了吗？”  
“Loki，你知道我是来陪你的。”  
“真是荣幸，”牢房里面的人做出一副惊讶的样子，“是宴会上的女人都不合适了吗？你才来找我这个老情人来满足你那些背德感？”  
“Loki，你知道我不在意你的身世的，你永远是我的弟弟，我的爱人。”  
“Thor·Odinson，你喝醉了吧，来找我发疯？你快去地球上找你的小女友吧。”说罢里面的人一挥手就回到自己的床上去睡觉了。  
Thor看不见Loki了，他只能看到一个空空的牢房，他知道这是Loki隐藏了自己的“房间”。

Thor离开了底层牢房，现在他还有更重要的事情去做。  
他按照自己的记忆找到了Jane，此时她还没有将以太吸收到身体里面。  
Thor好好和Jane说清楚，并和她告了别，虽然免不了挨一巴掌，但他并不介意。  
Thor带着以太回到了Asgard，找到了Frigga，他们商量把以太放到一个安全的地方。  
Frigga说自己来守着，并保证会带着一大群侍卫。

黑暗精灵来了，Asgard做好了准备，装作被猝不及防的袭击打乱了阵脚，然后Malekith像计划中一样被击退了，但Frigga还是受了一点小伤。  
Thor计划还是把以太带到那个黑暗世界，让Malekith完全吸收之后将他一起毁灭，把以太宝石一起毁灭。  
他和Loki一起离开了Asgard，来到了黑暗世界，Loki还是像之前一样做出叛徒的姿态。  
Thor在随后的打斗中一直关注着Loki，不让仍和一个敌人接近他。  
但由于将过多的注意力放在了他的身上Thor并没有注意到隐藏在黑暗中的敌人。  
一个黑暗精灵刺客，在要刺杀到Thor之前，将利刃刺入了另一具躯体，Loki又代替Thor死了一次。  
“Brother！”

Thor猛地睁开眼睛，他发不出声音，他发现自己的身体被一块块钢铁禁锢住，除了钢铁，还有一股他反抗不了的力量。  
然后他抬眼往前面看去，Thanos正提着他的弟弟，他的Loki。  
“You will never be the true god.”  
他记忆中那个最不愿意想起来的片段再次重演，Loki的脖子咔的一声被捏断，然后他的身体像破布一样被Thanos扔到了一边。

“Loki！”  
Thor猛地睁开眼睛，大口大口地喘着气，直到被一个捎带着些微凉气但是却很温暖的人抱住，  
“I am here，brother。”


	5. 假如我死了

终于解脱了

Loki这样想到。

Loki想，他是诡计之神，这样的死法好像不怎么符合他的身份。  
但那又怎样？他可是从Thanos手下救出了Asgard的人民和他的哥哥！  
那可是他的人民和他的爱人！  
想到这里他的嘴角勾起了一个小小的弧度。

但是这个小小的弧度又立刻消失不见。  
他还是比较担心他的哥哥，他的爱人。  
Loki是一个有远见的神，所以他做事从来都是75%的打算，所以他一直认为对于Thanos的可怖自己只是在管中窥豹。

但是担心又怎样呢，他现在只能在这里瞎担心，什么也做不了。  
Frigga以前曾经说过，阿萨神族死后会变成天上的星星，那约顿人呢？  
没有人告诉过Loki，虽然他现在已经死了，但自诩九届最聪明的诡计之神现在也搞不清是个什么情况。

周围黑洞洞的，不是Hela地盘的样子，也不是那个讨厌女人（死亡女神）的感觉。  
Loki说不出来到底是什么，这种一无所知的境况让他心生烦躁，Loki砸了咂舌，习惯性地抿紧了嘴唇。

他总是不愿意承认自己是在不安，所以他把这种情绪归结为烦躁。

扳着指头算算，不，Loki根本不知道过了多久。  
他在这漆黑一片的环境中体会不到时间的流逝，他想，这应该不是约顿人的死亡之地，毕竟他没有看到其他的蓝怪物。

他在黑暗中踽踽独行，他不知道自己走了多久，也不知道自己走了多长的路。  
直到他看到了前面的一片光芒，然后他不慌不忙地走了过去，一脚跨过了那扇门。

“所以这就是你再一次离开我的原因？”Thor加大了力度  
“我……不是……啊……你……这不是……找到，啊……我了吗……”Loki爬伏在床上，大口大口地喘息着，吐不出一句完整的话。

“你答应过我的……”  
“你说过不会再离开我的……”  
Thor整个人伏下来，贴在Loki的背上，把头埋在了Loki的肩上，他没有动。

就在Loki以为自己终于能休息的时候他感觉到了肩膀上的湿意。  
他愣住了。  
Thor在哭，他在为自己哭。  
这个认知让Loki震惊。  
在两人相知相识的千年来Thor除了小时候还是个傻子从树上掉下来，或者被自己赶出寝宫的时候会哭，其他时候他从来没哭过。

于是他动了动身子，两个人面对着面坐起来，Loki一下子抱住了Thor，把他的头按在了自己的肩窝处，轻轻抚摸着他的头，就像Frigga小时候安抚他们一样。  
“你不是会找到我的吗？你看你不是找到了吗？”

然后他抬起了Thor的头，两个人互相注视着对方的眼睛，瞳底是对方的倒影。  
“我就在你的面前，我哪也不去了。”  
“The sun shine on us again, brother.”

然后绿眼睛的小恶魔又凑近了Thor的耳边，  
“才这么一会就不行了吗？”

金发的大狮子呵呵地笑了一声，和以往无数次的交合一样，  
“我会让你知道行不行的。”

千年来，绿眼睛的诡计之神从小骗子长成了大骗子。  
他现在依旧是诡计之神，他也依旧是小骗子，只不过他会待在雷霆之神的身边。  
不再孤身一人。


	6. Lipstick

秋天到了，Loki本以为自己永远不会说出这种话呀，毕竟在Asgard只有春夏，而Jothuheim永远只有冬天，而现在，在和Thanos的大战后三个月，Loki跟着自己的哥哥，自己唯一的亲人，也是自己的爱人，住在了中庭。

就在所有人都忙着战后重建的工作时，Loki抬抬手指，勾勒了新Asgard的宏图，又动了动嘴，开始指挥他的人民重建自己的家园。

问题就出在这里，一个干燥容易上火的季节，一个忙碌的多事之秋，一张永远停不下来的嘴，不仅要指挥重建，还要和那个小矮子斗嘴，还要嘲讽Thor，天啊Loki真忙。

于是他的嘴巴上起了一个泡，准确的说是有点肿，而且并不是一般人过敏似的整个嘴唇都肿，他只肿左边的下嘴唇，由于是一个泡，每次用舌头舔过那里都有特别的感觉，令人不爽。  
在Bucky的建议下他去了医院，并不是很情愿，医生说这只是上火后有的疱疹，还伴随着唇炎，擦药再吃药差不多一个星期就好了。  
Loki想，庸医，居然要一个星期。但是曾经Asgard的药材都随着故国付之一炬，所以Loki必须要接受庸医的治疗。

“这太有损美感了。”Loki走在路上心想。  
庸医说最近城市重建飞尘多，戴口罩吧，于是给Loki套了一个蓝色的普通医用口罩，然后让他走了。

可是当他一回到大厦，打开休息室的门时，所有人都静止了动作看着他，Loki没有理示他们的目光，径直走向了自己的房间。这样的诡异情况持续了一个星期

片刻后Thor走了进来。Loki 看到他的面部表情很严肃。

“弟弟，你是有什么难言之隐吗，没关系你说出来，就算Asgard没了，我走遍九届也会帮你的。”Thor一脸诚恳。  
Loki快速地翻了一个白眼，“你是傻子吧。”  
Thor没有说话，依旧用一脸能温柔得出水的表情看着Loki。  
Loki无奈，扯下口罩，“我只是嘴唇起了一个泡而已，你动动你那占全身比例0.1的脑子好好想想，我能怎么样？”

可是后来Loki戴了两个星期的口罩，原因无他，Thor在Loki好不容易消了疱疹后，又逮着他一顿啃，不小心（可能不是）把Loki 的嘴唇咬破了，流血了，还起疤了。

气得Loki三天没让Thor进房间。


End file.
